


The Fool You've Made Me

by myneighborbean



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Party, maurauders, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6670000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myneighborbean/pseuds/myneighborbean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He sat in the boy's dormitories and listened to the raging end of the year party.  Thoughts swiveled like a tornado in his head as he thought about him. His floppy golden hair, his brown eyes, his knit jumpers, his pale hands that stained red on the knuckles. All of it was magnificent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fool You've Made Me

Sirius Black was typically pegged as the type to party until the sun kissed the horizon good morning. But tonight, he just wasn't feeling up to it. 

He sat in the boy's dormitories and listened to the raging end of the year party.  Thoughts swiveled like a tornado in his head as he thought about him. His floppy golden hair, his brown eyes, his knit jumpers, his pale hands that stained red on the knuckles. All of it was magnificent, but he couldn't simply state it from the rooftops, can he? Besides, he was Sirius' best friend and this would all probably be awkward for the guy, and Sirius would never want to make him uncomfortable. But how was he supposed to keep it in for possibly forever? It was the end of his sixth year for Merlin's sake; can't he simply confess a little schoolboy crush? 

A knock on the boy's dormitory door filled Sirius' ears. He swung his feet over the bed he was just lying on and walked to the door. He opened it and was face-to-face with no other than Remus Lupin. 

Remus walked to Sirius' bed and plopped down. Sirius shut the door and sat across from the golden haired boy with dozens of freckles on each cheek. 

"How might I help thee?" Sirius sarcastically remarked. 

"I'm keeping the map so I know where everyone at the party is. Just in case if someone goes missing. And then I found you were sitting up here. Is something wrong? You're usually two bottles into firewhiskey by now." Remus sounded genuinely concerned, which made Sirius' insides scream for some odd reason. 

"I guess I'm just not feeling it." The black haired boy shrugged. Remus stared at him blankly, as if he were transparent. Then his eyebrows hitched together in confusion and his head cocked to the side.  _Merlin, he's adorable,_ Sirius thought. 

"That sounds absolutely nothing like you." 

"Really? Because I thought it sounded quite typical of me to say, quite honestly." Remus glared at him and Sirius' bark like laugh exploded like a basket of fireworks lit by fifty matches. 

"Hilarious. But seriously, what's wrong?" Remus seemed to be unwilling to let this topic slip from his fingers. 

Sirius let out a long sigh. "I suppose it's because I wanted to avoid someone so I could actually think of my feelings for them before snogging them." 

"Then avoid them."

"It's not that simple."

"Why not?"

"I dunno."

"Ah. Because you make it difficult." Sirius cocked one eyebrow up at his friend.

"What are you getting at?"

"You're making a mindset where you believe every little thing you do will effect how they feel about you. But it won't, I assure you. Just go have fun! I can't believe these words are actually coming out of my mouth, but Siri, you've gotta loosen up!" Remus looked a bit flustered to Sirius, but maybe he had had a drink or two. After all, this was a prominent night. 

Sirius thought about going into the common room for what felt like hours. On one hand, he could stay here and consider everything and decide whether or not he was willing to confess his silly crush any time soon. But on the other hand, he could stop being pissbaby and actually go have fun. The second option sounded more appealing. But he couldn't jump to his feet and charge downstairs quite yet. He thought about his conscience for once. How this might all turn out. But Remus was right. He did need to loosen up. 

His feet swung off of the bed and stalked towards the door. Remus smiled and caught up to the black haired boy ahead of him. 

* * *

The party seemed like it could never end. Sirius felt his youth pouring out every second the celebration continued. He decided as a compromise with his pleading conscience, he wouldn't drink so his ethics could function at least a little bit. He didn't need a drink, as he felt the buzz by just looking at Remus. 

Remus was sat in front of the fire while people were fooling around with one another, his face illuminated from the orange and yellow light source. His golden hair flopped over his eyes while he tried to look at the map to check where people were. Then, his eyes would return to his herbology essay. His robes sprawled loosely around him and his hands moved feverishly across the parchment. Remus' head jerked up in thought as he raked his brain for a word he needed. His head bulleted back towards the parchment and he was off again. 

Sirius felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see James holding hands with a giggling and flustered Lily trying to drag him outside. 

"Me n Evans are goin to the room of requirements because we need a place to fuuuuuuuuuuuck." James slurred each word spoken. Sirius' laugh filled the room. 

"Alright, Prongs. I'll tell Moony so he doesn't flip his shit." James could barely pat Sirius' shoulder before Lily dragged him out, kissing him all over on the way. 

The room soon emptied out. Couples left in pairs, and singles went to bed or to find other singles to hang out with. The room was decorated elegantly, Sirius noticed.

Candles were stuck in the chandelier, the fire was lit, a record player played only the best, and Christmas lights were hung. Trash littered the floor, though. 

Sirius walked to one of the fluffy chairs and took a seat. He heard Remus booing him from in front of the fire. Remus' giggles slipped through his chapped lips and Sirius stared in wonder for a lingering second. Oh, how he would love to kiss those lips at the moment. Remus patted the ground next to him, signaling Sirius to sit there. Sirius obeyed, and sat right across from Remus. And fairly close as well. He could count every freckle if he pleased. 

"So, did you encounter the person you were trying to avoid?" Remus asked with a genuine tone. 

"I suppose I did," Sirius said as he thought about this moment right now, "it wasn't bad though. Just difficult."

"Difficult?"

"Well, yes. To be right in front of the person you like is difficult. All you want to do is hold them and kiss them and fall in love with them, one moment at a time. You know you by all means could, but something is stopping you in your tracks. It's dumb, really. These feelings are dumb and I want to get rid of them forever and never feel this way ever again because it's pure torture, Rem. Pure torture." Sirius had never really come close to actually talking about how he felt with anyone other than James. It felt awkward to him. There was a long pause afterwards where Sirius fiddled with his fingers and Remus messed with his shoelaces. 

"I know how that feels," Remus confessed out of nowhere. "In fact, I'm going through it as well." 

Sirius' heart sank. Remus was probably after a pretty girl who was most likely crazy about him too. Who wouldn't be? Every time he talked, guitar strings played on Sirius' heart strings for Merlin's sake. 

"Oooooo, who's the lucky lady?" Sirius beat himself in his head for asking that. Why would he want to know? 

Remus turned red. "Um it's actually- they're um- they're a bloke." Sirius felt his back straighten. 

"A bloke, you say?" 

"Yeah.." Remus didn't dare look at the boy who seemed to be scooting closer. 

Sirius' favorite song came on. He knew it was time to tell Remus. He smirked in the way that made everyone swoon and got a hold of Remus' chin, making the golden boy look into his eyes. 

"Just so happens I like a bloke, too." Sirius' head moved slowly towards Remus'. The melody of "Sweet Dreams, TN" by The Last Shadow Puppets echoed in the distance. Sirius was starting to close his eyes...

"Who's the lucky guy?" Remus asked nervously. Sirius' eyes fluttered open. 

"You." 

To Sirius' surprise, Remus grabbed Sirius with one hand on his neck, the other on his jaw, and pulled Sirius towards him, colliding their lips. Thus begun the most epic kiss Sirius had ever experienced. His mind was blown. Remus had chapped lips that felt soft against his and moved so gracefully, Sirius couldn't think straight. He tried counting in his head to keep himself grounded.  _One, two, Remus._ It was no hope. Remus is the only thought Sirius felt he ever had. The name spun through his head a million times. He cracked a smile, his right hand grasping Remus' shoulder and his left tangling with Remus' hair. Sirius' heart beat so quickly, it almost leaped into his throat. After Sirius started to deepen the kiss, Remus pulled away to take a breath, stripping Sirius of the warmth he so badly wanted. 

"God, we'll never remember this, will we?" Sirius said through heavy pants and sarcastic laughter.

Remus' hands were pulling Sirius towards him once more. He looked straight into Sirius' heavenly blue eyes as he spoke softly. 

"Siri.... I'm not drunk." 

A grin spread widely on the surface of Sirius' face. "I'm not either."

They kissed once more and Sirius realized how much Remus could make a fool out of him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> congrats if you made it here because I hate this right now and this is very cringe worthy. goodbye. thank you for reading, my dudes.


End file.
